Of Christmas, Kisses and Miracles
by BertAndTiva
Summary: Tag to Faith. Tiva-ish
1. Chapter 1

Of Christmas, Kisses and Miracles

**Summary: Tag to "Faith"**

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Life always gets in the way, but finally! Here I am again. This is intended as an oneshot, but maybe, later on, I'll continue it ;) Thanks to my amazing beta Rachel! Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't bring me the rights to own NCIS, so nope, still not mine (if it were, I certainly wouldn't have Ziva the Fish, but the real Ziva on the show -_-)**

Ziva was usually pretty good at not showing her emotions. She could be angry, hurting, even happy, and she knew how to control her features to prevent others from noticing. It was very useful on multiple occasions, and more than once, she had used it with her own team at NCIS, more often whenever she was asked if she was 'okay'. It was her mask, and she hid beneath it all the time, to guard her true emotions, which made her weak and vulnerable, and she hated to feel like that. She had perfected her mask over the years, much so that she could even control what exact emotions to filter through the mask to make anything look believable, and what emotions to fake at the appropriate time.

There was someone, however, who could see past her carefully elaborated mask, someone who saw right through it, and it made her crazy to know she couldn't get it past him. Her poker face, as he called it, was futile against him, and that scared her, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone.

Today, however she didn't bother to maintain her mask. She was around him anyways, and it was a waste of energy, since he saw her. And it wasn't like she was hiding anything from him right now, well not much anyway.

_How much I love him is 'much'._ Did I just think that? No, it's not true. Slip of the tongue.

From the moment he started babbling off how he'd come across that tidbit of information that allowed him to know what to buy, she had already stepped back to give him space with Delores and watched his face intently, although his face was focused on the older lady. By the time Delores had opened the box revealing the doll, Ziva felt such pride and emotion towards the man that she could swear her eyes were getting a little teary.

When Delores hugged him, and he looked at her in mild shock, her smile was so warm that she could feel the heat spreading through her cheeks.

_Damn, why did he had to be so nice to the old lady?_

When she was determined to don't let him affect her, he did little things like that, and she found herself falling even harder for the guy. Something she was supposed to be avoiding.

_Damn you, Anthony DiNozzo._

She didn't notice when Delores wished them both a Merry Christmas and disappeared into her office again, nor when Tony stood in front of her. She snapped out of her thoughts when he placed a hand on her arm, asking his trademark question, "Are you okay?"

She looked into his green eyes and decided to do something for him tonight. Something like what he had done could not pass that simply. She smiled, "I am fine. Why?"

He looked at her strangely for a second, not letting go of her arm just yet, "Because I asked you if you thought it went well enough, and you spaced out on me".

She shook her head slightly, "Sorry, things on my head. I think it went pretty well. It was very nice of you, Tony," she said, trying to convey her feelings on the matter a little.

He let go of her arm and placed a hand on his heart with a surprised expression. "Ex-Mossad assassin Ziva David is complimenting me? Can you say it again so I can record it?" he said smirking, scrambling to get his phone out of his pocket.

She rolled her eyes and the moment was broken. Trust him to be all nice and sweet one minute, and then go back to being the Tony everyone knew. Except that she knew that the real Tony was hiding under that facade of goofball. She started walking and grabbed him by his arm, ignoring his indignant "Hey!" before he fell to walking with her back to the bullpen. "There is no need to be an ass. I am cooking, now come on".

Tony almost tripped on his desk, surprised she had said that, and turned to see her grabbing her stuff from her own desk, with her eyes cast down focused on her task, and the remnants of a smile playing on her lips. Why? "Are you serious? Or is this payback for what I said, and you're just pulling my leg?"

She looked up from her backpack in her hand and looked at him with confused eyes, putting her coat on. "Why would I want to pull you by your leg? That makes no sense."

Tony sighed and picked up his own backpack, "It means joking, Ziva. We really need to work more on your idiom skills".

She huffed and swung her backpack over her shoulder, her gun and badge in place by her hip, and waited for him between their desks. "I told you already that I speak too many languages to be worried about getting confused sometimes".

"No, Zee," he argued back, shrugging into his coat. "You'll be a US citizen soon. We need to work on those idioms, or else you could fail the test. Those are very important."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Things like that won't come up on the test."

"Don't come crying to me when you fail because you wouldn't listen to me, asking me to marry you just so you can stay here." His words would've sounded harsh enough to grant him a good smack, but his teasing tone just made her sigh and shake her head.

"I'm not cooking anymore. Merry Christmas," she waved at him and stomped off to the elevator.

He hurried to catch up with her, backpack on his shoulder, and swung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. "Nuh-uh, you invited me over, you can't take it back. You're stuck with me tonight," he smirked, silently pleading with her to agree. "I have nowhere else to go tonight. It's Christmas, and I'd be alone."

She tensed for a moment, and then relaxed against him, both entering the elevator as the doors opened. "Just because you made Delores very happy tonight," she answered, and he smiled broadly. She saw his face and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

The feel of her soft lips touching his cheek froze his body and brain, completely surprised by her actions. He stuttered when she leaned back again, face flushed, "What- what was that for?"

"You are a good man, Anthony," she smiled warmly at him, and they locked eyes, suddenly realizing how close they really were, how his arm was still over her shoulder, and how her hand rested on his chest. The air crackled with tension, and the temperature in the elevator rose a notch.

In that very moment, the elevator doors opened on the first floor, and someone cleared their throat. They separated and exited the elevator, wishing a "Merry Christmas" to the agent waiting there. Maybe later tonight they'd have another moment.

And then no one would be there to interrupt.

And maybe they wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone after all.

Christmas was a time of miracles, after all.

**A/N: Short but fluffy, and with the right amount of Tiva ;) **

**Until next time,**

**Eve**


	2. Kitchens, expensive wines and Sinatra

Chapter 2- _Kitchens, expensive wine, and Sinatra_

**A/N: I intended to keep this a one-shot, but due to public request, it will go on as a multichapter. Thank you for your reviews! I dedicate this to my dear ****_chica_****, Lena, who is soon going to publish her own first fanfic (you can't back out now, ****_chica_****)! **

**This is not an angst fanfiction, when I do angst, I'll let you know, but for now I'm all about fluff and humor, so if you just read angst, then this story is not for you. But if you like fluffy Tiva goodies, then welcome, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. thanks to Rachel for betaing this.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. This is depressing.**

Tony walked down the wine section at the store close to Ziva's apartment, trying to find the right wine to match with the dinner, but the problem was, he didn't know what was for dinner. Ziva had told him to stop and buy wine while she started on dinner, but what exactly did he buy? Red? White? Sighing, he pulled out his phone and texted her.

_Can I please know what are we eating so I can know what to buy?_

When the phone dinged signaling a new text, he didn't expect the picture attached to it, and stared at the layers of pasta and sauce and meat waiting to be fixed and put in the oven. Oh how he loved her, she knew exactly how he was craving for something Italian on Christmas night. But telling her that would end in an insecure land for both of them, so he better keep his mouth shut for the time being, and enjoy her company tonight. Smirking, he replied,

_Nice visual. Can I get one of you in an apron now?'_

She didn't reply to that one.

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled Tony dramatically while letting himself in in Ziva's apartment with the spare key he owned, just for emergencies of course. The lasagna scent hit his nostrils, and he inhaled, his stomach grumbling immediately. He held the two bottles of red wine he had bought in one hand while closing the door with the other. He took off his coat and sauntered into the kitchen, where Ziva was rummaging through the bottom drawer of the fridge.

"Put the wine in the counter, Tony," she said not looking up.

He put the wine in the counter, yes, but his eyes were glued to her pretty little ass stuck in the air. He inhaled sharply as his blood started pumping through all of his veins, and his mouth suddenly felt very dry as dozens of fantasies ran through his mind, involving that exact position. Was she insane, testing his willpower like this? She probably didn't even notice what she was doing. He swallowed and turned, heading to the oven instead, trying to not look back to the very arousing visual behind him. To clear his head, he opted for light banter and annoying her, just to keep his mind off how much he wanted her right now.

"How much for the lasagna, Zee-vah?" he drawled her name, knowing it irked her.

"Just a couple of minutes left," she answered, finally straightening herself and closing the fridge with some vegetables in her hand. She looked at Tony leaning over the oven window, trying to peek inside. She had heard him stop dead in his tracks when he saw her bending over, had he thought she hadn't? She had sensed him tense up behind her, and gulp before heading to the oven. Ziva smirked, pleased with the effect she had on him. If they only had the guts to act upon it… maybe something good could come out of this.

Something about it being Christmas filled her with a strange warmth towards him, an affection she surely felt before, but now she felt like it was okay to express it, to let go a little. Sighing, she put the vegetables in the counter to make a quick salad.

"But I'm hungry," Tony whined like a petulant child, carefully opening the door of the oven to take one of the garlic breads he saw cooking in there too.

He had his hand halfway to one of the breads when she pulled herself flush against him, grabbing his hand by the wrist and whispering dangerously in his ear, "Touch it, and this will be your last meal. Do you forget this is a kitchen, and that kitchens have knives?"

He gulped, his brain not really minding the threat, but her body draped over his while leaning down over top the oven. This was potentially dangerous, he should be scared as he usually was when she threatened while invading his personal space, but he wasn't. All he could think about right now was turning around and slam her into the counter while devouring her.

Sweet Jesus, if this kept going, he was in _a lot_ of trouble.

He shuddered when her breath fanned against his neck, and she surely felt it too, the tension was too high right now.

He retrieved his hand from the oven, and hers fell from his wrist and reached over to close the oven door. The movement made her press even more against him, and he had to close his eyes to control his urges, or he would do something he'd later regret. He tilted his head towards her, trying desperately to sound indignant, though it came a little strained, "Hey, I was a good man an hour ago, and now you threaten to kill me, Zee?"

She chuckled and straightened up, putting some distance between them. He followed and looked into her face, watching her fight a blush in her cheeks. Was it there for real? Ziva David, blushing? She winked and almost laughed at his carefully controlled expression, trying to act as normal as possible. The problem was, nothing was ever normal between them. She lightly slapped his ass, taking him by surprise, and turned to the counter to finish the salad.

"You still are. Now behave please, and pour us some wine."

He snapped out of the trance he'd been when she slapped his ass. What was going on?

Shaking his head lightly, he left her side and went to the other end of the counter where he had left the wine bottles. Grabbing one, he opened one of the cabinet drawers and rummaging a little, pulled out a bottle opener. It was weird how he knew his way around her kitchen.

Opening the bottle, he filled two glasses and slid one towards her. He really hoped that she liked the $120 wine. He shouldn't have spent so much, but tonight felt special, she was special, and it wasn't like she was going to find out anyways. She took her glass and clinked it against his, both drinking the wine, warming up their insides. She hummed, eyes closed.

"Tony, this is really good!"

He cleared his throat and smiled nervously, "Yes, it's one of the best you can find in DC."

Suddenly, an idea popped to his mind, and before she asked how much it had cost, he held up a finger, "Be right back," he said.

He left his own glass there and sprinted to her living room, standing in front of her speakers, he took out his iPod and stuck it on the device, turning it on. Sinatra drifted through the speakers into the air, and he smiled and returned to the kitchen, where Ziva was putting down the last touches to the salad and was going for her glass of wine.

He grabbed her hand unexpectedly before she reached the wine, and tugged at her hand, making her almost crash against his body. He smirked, his hand trapping hers and his other arm coming up around her, preventing her from pulling away, "C'mon Zee, let's dance!"

She tried to pull away, but his arms stopped her, and instead he twirled her around in the kitchen, moving freely with the song.

"Tony, let go!" she hissed, although she felt incredible being so close to him, inhaling his scent, feeling his arms around her…

He laughed some more. "Nuh-uh, Sweetcheeks. C'mon, have some fun! Show me your moves!" he exclaimed happily, twirling around with her in his arms once more, making her hair move freely with the motion.

She sighed and left her other arm settle on shoulder, letting him sway her around in the kitchen. It felt so good to be so close to him, she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, sensing herself relax in his arms. He noticed too, because he smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat.

They danced freely all around the kitchen, swaying with the song, laughing merrily everytime he made her twirl with his arm and then make her come against him again. He started singing along in her ear, making her laugh even more, and then he twirled her around and pulled her back, her back to his chest, his hands on her hips. His breath caught- they were too close, but it was so good that he continued singing in her ear. His breath fell on her skin making goosebumps erupt on her neck, their hips now moving in sync to the song together.

She was an excellent dancer, and he was not so bad himself. They were both having fun indeed. But there was something more too, something much more than simple partners should feel or want. They knew it, they felt it after all, but neither dared to acknowledge it.

His hands felt so warm secured over her hips, his body flush against hers, his breath on her neck while he sang along with the song, their feet moving along with their hips like it was a well-rehearsed dance instead of an impromptu outburst in the middle of a kitchen on Christmas night.

She pulled away again in the final part of the song, turning around and falling into his arms once again, this time chest to chest. Both of their breaths hitched at the same time, as their faces had ended so close their noses were brushing together. His eyes were twinkling with the hints of a smile, and she couldn't help but look at his lips and back again at his eyes. There was something intense in his look, and as the final verse of the song faded, his hands froze on her hips, looking at her slightly parted mouth and back to her eyes.

They both felt closing their eyes and leaning towards each other until their lips were grazing. It was an almost magical moment, soft lips meeting, noses touching, neither could believe this was actually happening.

And then the oven timer went off, and they jumped apart like they had been burnt, eyes wide.

Ziva tried to organize her thoughts, but they were all scrambled due to the kiss that happened just a second ago.

Was this for real? Did he had the same feelings she had for him?

Trying to think of anything else but Tony at the moment, she stuttered, "I should- I should get that. The dinner is ready."

"Yeah, yeah, you should," he replied too quickly, his thoughts running wild inside his head, making him feel dizzy. He had kissed Ziva. Ziva David, his partner. The woman he loved. His heart was still beating wildly, when he offered to help bring the food to the table, and avoided her look while they got seated at the table, with the food and wine putting silence between them.

What had they almost done?

And why did they feel like they wanted more of whatever that was?

They were in for an interesting evening.

A/N: Okay, that was both fun and difficult to write. I laughed alone in the library while writing this between classes. I hope you liked it!

In the next chapters we will have: icebreakers, shared spoon, Rudolph, snowflakes, slippery sidewalks, wet dogs, chocolate, blankets, traditions and cold feet! Stay tuned for later chapters guys, and please leave a review on your way out! reviews make me happy!

Until next time,

Eve :)


	3. Spoon, frosting and good memories

Of Christmas, Kisses and Miracles- Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there guys! I'm very happy for all the reviews I got for last chapter; thank you all so much! I tried to update this earlier, but college and my sister being sick stopped me. But, here it is! This one cost me a lot of work, and you'll see why. For those of you who asked me, no, they're still not going to talk about their feelings yet. The night is just starting, so relax and enjoy the ride! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****, whose stories I love, and always brighten up my Mondays! ;) Seriously, if you haven't read her stories, go now! They're all amazing.**

**Ok now, enough chat, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of assignments to do, and two tests for Friday. I do not own NCIS.**

_"Spoon, Frosting and Good Memories"_

In the end, it only took one mouthful of lasagna for Tony to break the uncomfortable silence and falling into the easy banter they were known for. After all, he had Italian blood, and it wasn't everyday that a hot foreign woman cooked lasagna that reminded him of his grandmother's for him on Christmas. He closed his eyes, savoring the amazing taste of pasta, meat, sauce and cheese filling his mouth, almost moaning with pleasure. "Mhmmm! Oh my God, this is the best lasagna ever, Zee!" he exclaimed after swallowing the first mouthful.

Ziva had tried to look as if she was eating instead of waiting for him to approve her cooking. A warm smile spread through her face as she looked at his expression of delight. Yes, it was a success.

"Thank you, I am glad you like it."

"Like it? I am in love," he smiled lightly at her, "I feel tempted to have you as my personal kick-ass ninja chef."

She chuckled and pointed to his plate, "No way. Eat it before it gets cold, Tony."

He, seeming to have forgotten the food on his plate, kept looking at her for one more second, before turning back to his dinner. They kept light conversation during dinner, mostly about the newest gossip topics around the Navy Yard, and what would be the next prank to play on McGee. Ziva finished her dinner and sat there sipping her wine, waiting for Tony to finish his third serving of lasagna. She couldn't help wondering how he managed to eat that much without getting sick. Apparently, another Italian trait was a big stomach.

He finished cleaning his plate, and leaned back in the chair patting his stomach, with the wine in one hand.

"This was the best Christmas dinner I've had in all my life! As a kid, Christmas night was one of the worst...I watched TV until I fell asleep waiting for my dad to arrive from whatever party he went to, after watching my mom get drunk and pass out on the study. I've never actually had a quiet, peaceful Christmas dinner until tonight. I'm glad it was with someone I consider my family. Thank you, Ziva for this good memory." He smiled at her with sudden seriousness and vulnerability. He did consider her family, but not in a brother-sister kind of way, otherwise he'd be heading to hell for the impure thought about his 'sister'.

So no, not as his sister, but as the love of his life, the person he couldn't live without, his whole. His throat tightened with emotion, his heart wanting to scream those words at her, but he wasn't sure she felt the same.

Ziva's breath caught in her throat at hearing that. He didn't often talk about his childhood, and to know it lacked of good family dinners broke her heart. None of their childhoods had been normal it seemed. It made her feel incredibly happy, knowing she had been able to do this for him. Trying not to express all she was feeling at the moment, she just smiled sincerely, and tilted her glass of wine towards him, "It is my pleasure. To good memories that are yet to come."

"To good memories yet to come." he repeated, hoping that she wanted to create those memories with him, because he sure as hell wanted to have them with her. They clinked their glasses and drained the wine.

Between the two of them, they carried everything to the kitchen, and Tony insisted on doing the dishes, since Ziva was the one who had cooked. While he finished the dishes, Ziva had poured them more wine and saved the leftover lasagna in a container for him to take home. She pulled out a chocolate mousse she had in the fridge, and sauntered in the living room with the cake in a plate and her wine.

"Bring a spoon, Tony," she smirked at him.

Tony saw a glimpse of the cake and hurried to dry his hands on a dish towel, grab his glass of wine, a spoon, and the bottle of wine, and hurried to the couch on the living room, where Ziva was seated with her feet on the coffee table. He put the wine bottle and glass in the coffee table and sat beside her, putting his feet close to hers on the table, and holding up the spoon with a childish smile on his face.

She shook her head and chuckled, reaching to take the spoon from him, but he just held it out of her reach and took the cake from her hands.

"Hey!" she exclaimed with an amused expression on her face, and he just laughed and took a spoonful of the cake, shoving it into his mouth.

He moaned as the chocolate rolled on his tongue, and she tried halfheartedly to grab hold of the plate. He held the cake out of reach from her, and gathered another spoonful, this time, guiding it to her mouth.

"Open your mouth sweetcheeks…" he crooned, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not a child, Tony."

"Well we have one spoon, and I have it, so open up, it's delicious."

"Ton-"

"C'mon, it's not that hard," he dangled the spoon with chocolate cake in front of her lips, and she finally sighed and opened her mouth, allowing him to feed her the cake. Of course he wasn't going to bring up that feeding each other was what only people in a relationship did.

"There you go," he smiled when she closed her eyes and enjoyed the cake; he knew she loved chocolate too much.

He took another spoonful for himself and she licked her lips as he brought the spoon to his mouth, making his grip on the spoon falter for a second. His eyes momentarily glued to her tongue running across her lips. He shoved the spoonful in his mouth to stop looking at her mouth, and got another spoonful for her.

Half through the cake, she snatched the plate and the spoon out of his hand, not minding his protests, and she ate two spoonfuls of cake while keeping Tony out of reach with her feet. There was just one more spoonful left of cake, and a small battle started between the two of them. He grabbed her feet to prevent her from standing up, and dragged her down on the couch, pinning her down with an arm, with the other reaching out for the spoon. She- he didn't even know how- snuck out from under him, ending up straddling him, and shoved the spoon into her mouth before he grabbed it, some of the frosting falling on her chin.

He pouted at her, but saw the piece of frosting on her chin. While she smiled smugly at him, he grabbed the back of her neck to prevent her from pulling back, watching as her eyes opened in surprise because she thought he was going to kiss her. However, he merely licked the chocolate frosting off her chin, his hot tongue running over her skin, making a shiver run down her spine and an involuntary shriek escape her mouth. She grabbed his shoulders to prevent from falling completely on him, and he looked at her, his hand still on her neck.

"That last bite was delicious," he said, eyes with a dark glint in his eyes, and her skin flushed. His tongue had darted to lick his lips, savoring the chocolate and the sweetness of her skin still on his tongue.

She seemed to realize the position they were in just in that moment, and tensed. He noticed, because he let go of her, sighing, but she didn't move.

She looked at him, studying him, trying to figure out what were his intentions, but came up empty handed. She decided to ask then, "Tony, what are we doing?"

He looked her directly in the eyes, and deflected the question, shrugging, "You took the last spoonful; I had the right to have at least the last of the frosting."

His eyes begged her to not push for an answer, because he'd have to admit his feelings, and end up looking like an idiot when she didn't return them. She kept looking pointedly at him, and he closed his eyes for a second, settling his hands on her waist. "Just… let's enjoy the night, please? Let go a little..."

She saw in his eyes that there was more about it, but let it pass, and nodded, getting off him to take the plate and spoon to the kitchen.

Tony exhaled and sank further in the couch, asking himself why he didn't tell her the truth when she asked. But before he could come up with an answer, she was back, and between the two of them, finished the first bottle of wine, keeping a light talk, surprisingly not at all uncomfortable. They were snuggled together, way too friendly for two "co-workers", but still felt nice to feel the warm of the other. Tony looked out the window and saw snowflakes falling.

"It's snowing," he whispered, amazed.

"Hmm?"

He stood up and offered his hand. She took it and stood up as well, both of their socked feet dragging to the window. They stood watching the snow fall deliberately on the cold and highly illuminated DC night, and she pressed her face lightly against the cold window.

"It's beautiful", she whispered, noticing he hadn't let go of her hand, threading her fingers with his. "I love snow."

"Me too. I used to catch snowflakes on my tongue every chance I had," he smiled at the memory of a sandy blonde kid running around the garden of his parents' estate, his tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake.

She frowned, her nose still pressed against the window, watching the snow. "Catch snowflakes? With your tongue?"

He looked at her unbelievingly, and had to smile at the sight of her pressing her face against the window like a small girl. He caressed her hand with his thumb. "Yes, you haven't done that? Ever?"

"No", she admitted, turning her face to look at him, her nose pink from the cold window.

He made a split decision and tugged at her hand, placing a kiss on her pink nose. "C'mon Rudolph, let's catch some snowflakes."

She frowned while he pulled her to the entryway, starting to put on his coat, scarf, and gloves that were in the coat closet.

"Are you serious? Right now?"

"There's no better time", he smiled brightly at her with childish excitement. "It's Christmas!" When he saw she wasn't getting ready, he stuck his gloves in his coat pocket and took her coat out of the closet, dressing her like a small child. She laughed at his excitement and let him help put on her coat, slapping his hands when he tried her scarf.

"I can finish, thank you."

He grinned at her and put on his gloves and boots, barely waiting for her to finish putting on her own boots, before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the apartment.

They were going to create another good memory.

For them, the night had just begun.

**A/N: It seems like my muse just works in the library; I wrote this one too here hahaha. **

**Next chapter we will have…uh-oh slippery sidewalks ;), also wet dogs, chocolate, blankets, traditions, and cold feet! **

**Please please please leave a review on your way out! **

**Until next time,**

**Eve**


	4. Snowball, Scrooge and Self-throwing boot

**Of Christmas, Kisses and Miracles- Chapter 4**

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for keep you waiting on this story. College is slowly ending with my life (those of you who are in med school know how is it). Also, I've had writer's block for these past weeks, but my muse decided to wake up and light up my brain with ideas today (thank God, I was going crazy with this fic)! This chapter gets us a step closer to the main part of this fic, but I won't tell you what is it just yet ;)**

**I just hope you like it, this thing gave me countless headaches and rewrites (writing funny tiva is not so easy), but it's done, finally. Next chapter is in progress too, so don't worry I won't abandon a story of mine :)**

**Disclaimer: Life is unfair, so no I don't own NCIS or its characters (although I'd love to, so I can fix the mess they did out of my favorite show).**

**Chapter 4**

**Snowballs, Scrooge and Self-throwing boots**

The night was quickly turning colder while snowflakes fell and fell onto the illuminated DC streets. The sight was almost magical; the street lamps casting light upon the white sidewalks, making the falling snowflakes stand out as beautiful pieces of shining white art before getting into the growing heap of snow in the sidewalk. People on the street were rushing now to get to the warm heat of their respective homes, trying to stay out of the cold night, which was turning colder by the hour.

But a couple rushed out of a complex, instead of staying inside, into the growing cold. To anyone, their conversation floating in the night air sounded like that of children excited to see their first snowfall, but the voices were those of adults. Aside from the occasional car driving by, the night was almost quiet, the falling snow casting a beautiful image of winter and something that was simply Christmas spirit in the DC winter air.

The man pulled the smaller woman's arm with enough force to cause her to stumble into his back and grab his coat to avoid falling onto the deserted sidewalk.

"Tony!" exclaimed Ziva, exasperated with the man in question. She huffed, standing straight with her hands on her hips while he turned around with an apologetic smile and barely contained excitement. "You should be more careful", her voice admonished, her breath fanning like smoke in front of her. Her cheeks were starting to turn pink because of the cold winter air, something she still couldn't get used to. She looked at his twinkling eyes and sighed, sometimes he acted like a child, and she asked herself what sick joke had her heart made to her mind for falling for this adult-sized kid. She had to admit though, that this childish man had gone to the ends of earth, literally, for someone as insignificant as her.

His high pitched voice interrupted her thoughts of going much further, when he pulled again at her gloved hand and spoke, "Sorry! I guess I am just excited", he grinned sheepishly, which made her want to kiss that smile off his face, but shook the wanted but uncalled for thought out of her head.

"Yes, I can see that," she laughed, wiping at a snowflake that had fallen on the tip of her nose, watching as his hand tightened on hers, and twitched, like he wanted to move it to her nose and take the offending snowflake off by himself. She met his eyes again. "What do we do now?"

His grin, if possible, widened, and he pulled her until they were off to a side of the sidewalk were the snow had accumulated quickly forming heaps at both sides of the sidewalk. He looked upwards to the sky and back down at her.

"Now we catch a snowflake. You just have to stick out your tongue and catch it when it's coming down," he explained, looking up again at the falling snow. He demonstrated by sticking out his tongue and catching one right in the middle, closing his mouth again and laughing. "Ohh, cold! See? It's piece of cake! C'mon!"

He let go of her hand while she shook her head but looked upwards too, trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue.

She saw one falling right in the direction of her mouth so she stuck out her tongue and caught the snowflake on the tip of her tongue, the cold flake melting in her tongue, sending small shivers down her spine. Was it the coldness of the flake, or the fact that she could see Tony watching her mouth intently? She just closed her mouth and looked at him, getting excited on the child's play. "I caught one! Did you see it?"

He smiled brightly at her, all pink lips and rosy cheeks, bundled up in winter wear, but still stunningly beautiful. "Told ya," he grinned, and they both set off to catch snowflakes on their tongues, a few steps separating them.

After a few snowflakes, however, Tony got tired of wandering around with his head bent upwards, catching snowflakes to feel them melt off in his mouth. He had done this countless times as a kid, anyways, so it wasn't anything new to him. Besides, it was way more fun to watch the former Mossad ninja assassin stick her tongue out to catch snowflakes like an eight-year-old girl. If it wasn't for the knife he knew she had on her snow boots, possibly another on her belt, and the tight trained muscles under that petite Israeli frame of hers, he'd think of her as sweet and harmless, instead of a 'femme fatale'.

He chuckled to himself, watching the frown on her pretty forehead when she failed to catch one. Luckily she was too engrossed with her new inner child experience to notice him blatantly staring at her. He looked down at her feet, watching out for icy surfaces she could accidentally slip on, but she was still on solid ground.

As his eyes traveled down, he couldn't help but notice for the hundredth time that night how nice her jeans fitted her body. He was a man after all. But watching her, all of her, made possessive thoughts wrestle their way in his brain, which was frightening, to say the least. She wasn't his on any way, and he knew that. Hell he knew that more than anything else, but if some other guy did so much as approach her, he felt the urges to growl like an animal and mark her as his territory. It wasn't something he could control; it just forced its way out of his body and he had to force it down every time it happened, these events getting more pronounced every time. One day he knew he would snap and pummel some jackass's face just for trying to flirt with her.

Not that she slept around or anything. Hell, she didn't even acknowledge the line of men forming pretending to get somewhere with _his_ ninja. The most she did was flirt back but he knew at the end the poor guy did not get her number, she just did it for fun, and probably to watch Tony cranky. He knew (and was embarrassed about) that she knew watching her with other man made him pissed. But she never mentioned it to him; it was another thing of their twisted-as-hell relationship they didn't talk about.

He snapped out of his thoughts as a car honked while speeding down the street, and focused his gaze on her, noticing her back was to him and she was barely two feet away. Smirking, he crouched down, taking a handful of snow on his hand, and approaching her from behind. She probably heard him coming (she was a ninja after all) but she didn't have a clue on what was going to happen to her. He just hoped the knife on her boot would stay there.

With amazing speed, knowing he didn't have much time until she realized what was going on, he pulled the back of her coat with a hand, and dropped the handful of snow with the other, skipping away quickly to avoid reflex punches while she screamed.

"AH! DINOZZO!" she jumped around, shaking the back of her coat, shivering from the freezing snow trailing down her back, trying to get the snow out. When most of it was out, she stared hard at him doubled over laughing. "You're so going to get it", she smirked, picking up a handful of snow, and throwing it right at the top of his head, which was visible by him bending over laughing.

Tony yelped and tied to shake the snow that had hit his neck too. He glared mockingly at her, who was laughing merrily at him. "Oh, it's on, Miss David".

And so it began, both of them, full grown adults, throwing snow at each other and laughing, their yelps and laughs floating up in the night air. Tony had to admit she had a damn good aim, shaking snow off his face after the third blow straight to his face, now flushed from the cold. But he was not so bad himself, he mused, throwing a snowball that fell square in a side of her head, hitting her ear and cheek, and immediately throwing another one, this one hitting her on the center of her chest.

She wiped her head and stared at him, and he winked and blew her a kiss, calling out, "right on the heart! I win, sweetcheeks."

"That is not on the rules," she laughed at him, throwing a snowball that he blocked with his arm.

"It's in my rules." He claimed, raising his gloved hands in peace. "Accept your defeat, and I will treat you with mercy." He grinned.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, dusting the snow off her hands on her pants. "Will you ever grow up?" she mused smiling lightly, walking towards him.

He seemed to actually think about it, lolling his head to the side. "Hmm," he hummed, "but grown-ups are so boring!" he whined like a child, and she outright laughed at him.

He smiled. He loved the sound of her laugh, even more when he was the one to cause it. He opened his mouth to mockingly defend himself, when she slipped just in front of him, and he reacted immediately, grabbing her to avoid her to fall on the snow, but it was too late and they both fell with a surprised yelp and a dull thud as the mass of the two bodies hit the snow on the side of the sidewalk.

Her eyes widened when she fell on top of him, noticing his 'oommphh' at falling with her weight on top. She looked at his closed eyes and scrunched up face. "Oh God, Tony, I'm sorry, are you ok?" she tried to get off him, but something kept her pressed down to him. Before she could figure out what it was, his green eyes were staring at her, and she couldn't help but stare back.

"I think so. I thought ninjas didn't slip."

Laughter bubbled up from their chests, and their breaths mixed in white smoke as they both laughed their asses off at their fall. She let her head fall forwards and touched his freezing cheek with hers, trying to catch her breath after laughing so hard. In that moment she heard his intake of breath right on her ear, and she felt whatever was holding her down onto him tightened considerably, sending electricity jolting through her limbs. Her eyes widened just a second later when she realized _what _was holding her down, two of them to be exact, and _where_ they were positioned. She gasped, and he surely heard it, because she had her mouth close to his ear.

He closed his eyes fiercely when she had touched her cold cheek with his, her cold breath caressing his ear and neck and sending shivers down his spine. He inhaled sharply when he realized he was holding her down with his hands on her ass, and he wasn't letting go. His body didn't respond to the little bit or reason and self-preservation he had in him. The bigger, manly, animalistic part of his brain won out. He tightened his hands on her butt, pressing her hips into his, and he sent a prayer for control to the heavens, something he lacked in that moment. He fought the urge of burying his head in her neck and kiss and lick every patch of skin he found. Soon, though, she gasped, and he knew she had realized what was going on. Oh hell.

"Tony," she whispered shakily, her thoughts scrambling in her lust-filled mind. She raised her head, propping up her hands on his chest, intending to get up even when her body and brain screamed at her to stay there. But she knew it wasn't the time, they had to talk before going further than harmless flirting (and as of tonight, kissing too). It didn't occur to her that when she pushed up her chest off his with her hands, she was pressing her center right into his groin.

He groaned (or was it a whimper?) and closed his eyes for a second, his hands involuntarily, pressing her down onto him (he didn't know how he still had them, considering he had them on the ninja's ass). He felt himself getting hard under her, and cursed his luck. "Ziva," he groaned.

She saw his eyes close and heard his groan, her shock evident on her face when she felt him harden under her. She wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and let him take her right then and there. She saw his eyes open, with an apologetic look on them, but it was minuscule, because the usually green orbs were dark with need, and the change of intensity in the color surprised her.

Her hands gave out and she tumbled down on top of him again, their faces just inches apart. Her lips parted in a barely audible gasp, her cheeks flushed for far more than the cold. Just as she was going to close the gap between them, a voice sounded close enough for them to startle apart.

"Get a room, you two," grumbled a man passing by, rolling his eyes at them.

Tony and Ziva sighed at the same time, both thanking and cursing the interruption. Tony cleared his dry throat and murmured, "Scrooge," which made Ziva (who actually knew the reference Tony had just mentioned) laugh in his face. The laughter died soon, though, while she looked at him trying to guess what their next step would be. Tony noticed it was getting colder and colder by each passing minute. The snow was falling harder; it looked like a storm was coming. He sighed. "We should get inside, a storm is settling in."

She looked up to the sky and back down at him, nodding. But when she made another attempt at standing up, his hands still prevented it. "Could you please remove your hands off my ass? I can't stand up, Tony." She said, trying to sound stern, but her light smile eased the words, and Tony smirked.

"I like where they are, Zee," he grinned and squeezed her butt for good measure, settling down and closing his eyes like he was going to sleep in the freezing sidewalk.

She gasped and hit his arm. "Yes, I can _feel_ how much you like it. Off. NOW."

He groaned at her reference to the bulge at the front of his pants, and let his hands fall to his sides. He couldn't do anything about _that _for the time being. She stood up and helped him stand up too, doing her best not to look down, not that it was noticeable due to extra layers of clothes. Tony whimpered as his back muscles protested the movement, he'd regret this in the morning.

This time it was Ziva who grabbed his arm and pulled him up the front steps, into the building, and up the three flights of steps up to her apartment (with him stumbling some steps because of his eyes glued to her ass). She let them both in and closed the door behind, both sighing at the welcomed warm of the apartment.

"We have to take these clothes off, I'm freezing, and you look like a wet dog." She said and when she got no response she turned around and looked at him.

His eyes focused on her after a while, his mind just having registered the 'taking the clothes off' part (what?). "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes but grinned inwardly, glad she was the one to cause that kind of reaction out of Tony. She was aware that men saw her as 'hot', but the only opinion that mattered was Tony's and she was proud he obviously was physically attracted to her. She strode to her bedroom, stating a "follow me," behind her, sure he would be following indeed. She opened a few drawers and retrieved socks, a pair of sweatpants and a Ohio State hoodie he had left in her apartment a while ago. She turned around and handed him the items, signaling to the bathroom on the other side of the hallway instead of the one in her bedroom. She had to change too. "Go in there. Change." She didn't wait for him to step out and starting taking off her boots and coat.

He nodded and grinned,

"Do I get to touch your butt again, ninja?"

He had to duck to avoid a boot flying his way.

**A/N: phew, I'm done. The last part occurred to me while I was writing, and I'm glad I added it. Also, I try to make the titles of the chapters in the same way, this one has the three words starting off with the same letter! Okay, let's see, next chapter we will have… Hot chocolate, blankets, another Christmas tradition (Tiva-style), cold feet (preview line: "Put the socks on, woman!"), ninja movements, and dun dun dun! Blackout! o.o**

**Stay tuned for next chapters, I'll get them done as soon as I find the time in the middle of my over-filled schedule. Stay safe,**

**Eve**

**P.S. please write your review down here, let me know what you think!**


	5. Movies, Cold and Tickling?

"Of Christmas, Kisses and Miracles"- Chapter 5

A/N: No excuse for the delay here. It's really just a mix of writer's block, sickness, and laziness. I'm really sorry for that. If it wasn't for some amazing people waiting for this chapter, I'd have abandoned this story, which now I won't because I won't leave you guys hanging. I'd never do that. I'm writing this late at night, when muse struck me, so I hope you guys like it. Thanks to my wonderful beta Rachel, I'm so glad I have her :)

Disclaimer: Uhm, I hope you know it's not mine by now. If you don't know, then no, it's not mine.

Chapter 5- "Movies, Cold and…Tickling?"

When Ziva padded out of the bathroom, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her 42" plasma (that Tony forced her to buy, by the way) on, with a DVD Menu on the screen. It's a Wonderful Life? Frowning, she scanned the living room, but it was empty. Then she heard a clicking in the kitchen, and headed to the origin of the noise. Tony was facing the counter making… hot chocolate?

"Hey," he acknowledged her without looking up. He knew she was there, he felt her presence, and her eyes on him, even if he hadn't heard her approaching. Freaking ninja moves…

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, crossing her arms trying to look stern.

Tony looked up from pouring scoops of cocoa into two mugs of warm milk, and his green eyes raked over her form: uncovered feet, black sweatpants, and, oh Sweet Jesus, one of his (exactly how many clothes did he have there?) Ohio State sweatshirts. He swallowed as one hundred and one scenes of Ziva wearing his clothes popped into his mind. Hell, the sweatshirt she was wearing didn't show her form (she was drowning on it), but just to know it was his, made it a whole new level of exciting. He sighed inwardly, knowing he'd have to start reciting movie names in his head, all over again. Dammit.

"Well?" inquired Ziva, snapping him out of his reverie and making his beautiful green eyes focus on hers. The man had the attention span of a cocker spaniel.

Tony grinned broadly and finished adding the cocoa to the mugs, mentally going through all the 60's movies.

"Your feet will freeze, Ninja…I'm making a hot drink, don't you see?" he diverted the question, because he knew she wasn't talking about the cocoa.

Apparently she didn't buy it, because she just cocked her head a little and stared harder. His grin vanished and he sighed, and that made Ziva soften her gaze and put a hand on his arm in concern.

"Tony?"

He stilled his hands. "It's Christmas, Zee. Every Christmas, I watch this movie, since my mom used to watch it with me. We would sit on the couch with hot chocolate and watch it, every year. When she died, I kept the tradition alive, by myself. Since her, I—" he choked up and swallowed, thinking of that little boy cuddled against his mother on the sofa while snow fell outside, mugs in hand and eyes on the screen, sharing that moment together. "I've always watched it alone, except that time in MTAC. But this year, I don't want to watch it by myself, not tonight, Zee. I- I want to- to watch it with you this year."

He cut his confession short before he added a "–because I love you." Her face was barely containing her emotions, and she let a sad little smile curl up in her mouth. She knew his mom was a sensitive topic for him, and the fact that he wanted to share that tradition with her, both touched and alarmed her.

"Tony, why- why me?"

He sucked in air as the words left her mouth and his declaration of love threatened to leave his. He was terrified to say it, afraid she'd run from him. But he had to say something. He tried, however, to play it lightly.

"Because, Ziva," he approached her, the two mugs in his hand to keep his hands to himself, and not let his body get any ideas. When he was toe to toe with her petite form, he leaned forward until their foreheads almost touched, "You are the most important person in my life."

Before she could react, though, he backed away and started to walk to the living room, trying to lighten the mood.

"Besides, it's a Christmas classic, Zeevah. You need to educate on our culture, and who's a better teacher than me? C'mon Sweetcheeks!"

She stared at the place he had been mere seconds ago, paralyzed. She was the most important person in his life. How could he say something like that and then play it down like it meant nothing? But the way he said it tugged at her hear. She knew it was very real...he wasn't lying; he was just being Tony about it. With a million thoughts running through her head, she followed him into the living room and settled on the couch where Tony was already sitting, waiting. She took her mug from his hand, and smiled in thanks. He grinned back, relieved to see she was still there, and took the remote in his hand.

"You're the most important person in my life too," she almost whispered, quickly drinking some chocolate, hiding her face away from him. The way he froze for a second told her he had heard it, but then he relaxed and pressed play, leaning back and pulling her to his side with an arm, a smile forming on his lips as he turned his head and grazed her temple with his lips. She felt his smile on his light kiss of affection, and relaxed against him, covering their legs with a blanket. Both with their mug in hand, the movie started.

Somewhere during the movie, after they had finished their mugs, they had moved onto the couch, laying down against each other. The blanket was still thrown over them, with Tony's body stretched out on the couch and Ziva burrowed between the couch and him, half laying across his chest. Their position was so domestic, that if anyone who didn't know them saw them like this, they'd awww and think of them as a married couple.

That wasn't the case, though. They were just partners and friends (were they?) who were spending their Christmas night watching a movie, and just happened to be cuddling in the couch. Tony had his arms around Ziva, one arm circling her waist, and the other occasionally toying with her long hair. He felt her so relaxed against him that he'd have thought she had fallen asleep, if it wasn't for the quiet comments she let out here and there, which meant she was paying close attention to the movie.

He, however, had seen the movie dozens of times, literally, and knew the lines by heart, which left him with half his mind into the movie, and the other half concentrated on her form pressed against him, her head resting on his chest, her left hand curled into his sweatshirt while the right was between her body and his.

She probably knew he was periodically staring at her, and she had to feel his fingers softly raking through her hair. But she didn't tense, she didn't run away, she just stayed there, and if possible she curled up more against him. The intimacy of it all was so big that his heart ached, longing for-

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, startled by her cold-as-ice feet coming in touch with his leg. He half-sat up, and disgruntled Ziva, who was very comfortable against him. "Your feet are freezing!"

Ziva chuckled and huffed, pulling him down again and removing her feet which had come in contact with his while trying to move them to make herself more comfortable. "Lay down, I can't see, Tony. And they're not that cold."

"Not that cold? Put some socks on, woman!" he yelled, while he kept himself up by his elbows looking down at her. He barely contained his smile when he saw her laying almost on top of him, she just looked so cute.

She just smiled devilishly and threw a leg over him, effectively straddling him, her hair falling down around them like a curtain, her hands on his chest while he stared up at her in shock and amazement, his hands on her waist. "Or what?" she defied him, watching at his pupils dilated and his mouth opened in surprise to the sudden change in her behavior.

He looked up at her, her deep and bright eyes, her rosy cheeks, and her parted lips in that smile that made him lose his mind. He could feel her weight, little but firm, pinning him down to the couch, not that he ever wanted to move. He had Ziva-freaking-David straddling his lap for God sakes. This was the best Christmas ever! He grinned back, his eyes glinting mischievously, "Or…" he flexed his hands against her sides and her eyes widened when she guessed his plans, but it was too late.

"I'll tickle you!" he rushed out while tickling her sides all the while trying to move her under him so he'd have the upper hand.

He seemed to have miscalculated their available space on the couch, because next thing he knew, he was on the floor with Ziva writhing in laughter and trying to get his hands off her sides. His back was surely going to give him hell about this tomorrow.

"Tony!" she gasped laughing, trying to pry her hands off him after they fell to the floor, blanket tangled at their feet. "Stop it!"

She managed to get his hands off her sides and pin them over his head with her own, panting for breath and looking down at his broad grin, wishing she could kiss that boyish grin off his face. And that she did, pressing her lips to his, nipping playfully in reprimand at his upper lip, making him groan and respond immediately, kissing her back, running his tongue against her lower lip.

She answered by deepening the kiss at his silent request, her hands leaving his and running through his hair and down to his neck and chest, while their tongues met, and he groaned again tasting the chocolate and something that was just Ziva in her mouth.

His hands, feeling free of restrain, flew to grab her head, sinking into her curls, running down her back to the hem of her—his—sweatshirt, his fingers touching her bare skin. She moaned into his mouth and they came up for air panting, his lips suddenly attaching to her neck of its own accord, kissing and sucking and licking, memorizing the taste of her, making her writhe and grind her hips into his, making him gasp at the contact.

"Zee…" he moaned into her neck, slipping his hands over her ass to keep her right there, the friction making it difficult to think of anything else than get their clothes off, now.

She whispered his name with a husky voice that made him shiver and kiss her even more passionately than before, movie long forgotten.

Then two things happened.

The lights went out,

And they both cursed, although in different languages.

They sure had perfect timing.

A/N: I'm so evil, wow. Well, blackout! What will happen? Will they regret it, or will they move on to greater and more sinful things on that lovely Christmas night? Not to mention that the heat won't work without electricity (hint for next chapter, btw). Next chapter we will have: candles (duh), keeping warm, and… a fort? ;)

It's midnight, and I've to be up early tomorrow, so bye and until next chapter (which won't be long, I promise you).  
>-Eve <p>


	6. Candles, Camps and Chances

**A/N: hum, surprise? It's been so long since my last update, everyone thought I'd abandoned, but it was just med school and I'm finishing this, I have promises to fulfill. I want to thank all the amazing people who have waited so long for this, all the people who reviewed, favorite and followed this fic. It makes me feel really special, thank you. Thank you to: Tivaheartbreak15, tivaforever13, bunnykoko, Kerry Marie, VivianaLockhart, clestaffordt, middawn, Loverofallthingsmusic and Tivaleh. And I want to give special thanks to , I couldn't have done this without her support, thank you chica :) **

**This chapter deals with all these feelings they always kept concealed, and how their actions present and future will affect their relationship. Can they give it a shot? Or it's too risky?**

"_Zee…" he moaned into her neck, slipping his hands over her ass to keep her right there, the friction making it difficult to think of anything else than get their clothes off, now. _

_She whispered his name with a husky voice that made him shiver and kiss her even more passionately than before, movie long forgotten._

_Then two things happened._

_The lights went out,_

_And they both cursed, although in different languages._

_They sure had perfect timing._

**Chapter 6: Candles, Camps and Chances**

Tony closed his eyes and banged his head against the carpeted floor, cursing his luck. "Are you kidding me?"

Ziva turned her head towards the window and saw the darkened streets outside. "Seems like it's not just your building." She whispered, trying to catch her breath after the make out session they just had. Realizing what they'd been doing just moments ago, her eyes widened in panic and she pushed herself up to a sitting position over Tony, effectively grinding against his hardness, which made him tighten his hands on her hips and moan.

"Oh God, Ziva…" he panted. If she didn't stop this, he'd have her right then and there. It was pure torture. "If you don't plan to do something about it, I suggest you move, now, sweetcheeks."

She blushed and bit her lip, pondering what to say. Did she wanted to do 'something' about it? Oh yes. But, was it right? He was Tony, her best friend, her partner, this could change everything. _Not all changes are bad_, whispered her inner voice, calming her fretting nerves. Besides, they'd been moving towards this moment for a long time now, they both knew it. It was never just friendship between them. So yes, she wanted this as much as he did. Making up her mind, she leaned over him, creating more delicious friction, making him squirm under her.

"Well mon-petit-pois, as much as I want to, we need to light candles and build a fire to keep warm, we do not know when the power is going to come back on, and it's snowing which means below zero temperatures. Now," she whispered in his ear, "do you have any candles?"

Keeping down his excitement over her consent on their previous and possibly future activities, he kept to a minimum his boyish grin and moved one of his hands to slip to the front of her sweatshirt, slipping his hand inside to caress her bare skin. "I may have some in the drawer under the kitchen counter". She gasped and swatted his arm. "Stop it! We have to warm the room, the temperature is dropping!"

"I know a way to keep warm…" he murmured kissing her jaw, but she huffed and he backed away. "okay okay, go get the candles, I'll light the fireplace."

It was a hard thing to separate and get up, Tony having to readjust his pants to ease some of the strain he felt due to his desire for Ziva, but they stood up in the end. Tony turned on the flashlight on his phone and gave it to Ziva, who nodded in the dim light and went to the kitchen to retrieve the candles. He sighed, wondering if they'd ever finish what they began, and turned on the gas on the fireplace lighting it up quickly, the fire casting a warm glow to the living room.

Glancing towards the kitchen and seeing that Ziva was lighting several candles, he made a quick run to his bedroom and the cupboard in the hallway, and returned to the living room with an armful of blankets and pillows, throwing them on the floor in front of the fireplace. Looking over to Ziva who now was placing candles all over the living room and kitchen, he smirked as an idea occurred to him.

"What do you think of forts?"

"Way too easy to break in if you know where the weakness is. Why?"

He just blinked at her, and shook his head chuckling. "I forgot I'm talking with a ninja Mossad assassin."

"Ex-Mossad." She pointed out, placing the last of the candles, and looking around to see the warm light surrounding the living room, finally settling her eyes on Tony, who stood with his hands on his hips, towering over a big pile of blankets and pillows.

"Yeah, ex-Mossad. Anyways, I'm talking about a blanket fort." He grinned then and gestured to the big mass of bedding at his feet. Watching her furrowed eyebrows, he sighed. "I can't believe they gave you the citizenship, you were clearly not ready if you don't know things like catching snowflakes with your tongue and blanket forts!"

"I really doubt that's hardly important, Tony." She said facing him from the other side of the blanket mountain.

"Hardly important?! It's part of the life of any American! We're so building one now." He proclaimed. "It's like making a tent in the living room, it has to be near the fireplace though, since it's getting cold."

Ziva eyed him, the wheels in her mind twirling. She knew they had to talk, and they had to talk seriously, if they were going to move their relationship to the next level. They couldn't postpone it more, or they'd end up doing something they'd later regret. "Tony, I think-" she started, but was interrupted, like he'd been reading her mind.

"I know, I know. But let's make this first. Then we'll talk." He had seen the worried face she had. She was scared of losing what they had just for something that could work out or destroy them. Hell he was terrified. But he also knew that they could work out, they could he knew it. They just had to cross the line.

Ziva looked him in the eye, and saw the honesty and the same worry she felt reflected, and knew he wasn't taking this lightly, despite the appearance he showed. She nodded, and they set to work, building the fort.

Tony brought two chairs from the table and set them at a considerable distance in front of the fireplace. Next they moved the coffee table out of the way and started extending the blankets that would serve as the floor, adding pillows after they were extended. They put another big blanket on the 'roof', extending it between the backs of the two chairs, and the seat of the couch in the back.

When all was set they stood at the entrance admiring their work, and he gestured an 'after you' at her, to which she smiled and crawled into the makeshift tent, sitting cross-legged and holding a pillow to her lap. He followed suit and settled himself beside her, smiling warmly at her. Both were facing the other, the fire casting their shadows to their sides.

"So… nice fort, yeah?" he asked her.

"Yes, but why people call this thing a fort? It's more like a tent."

"Because, Ziva, it's called like that. Probably the first kid who came up with the idea was playing with his brother and wanted to build a fort as a camp in battle." He replied, and took a deep breath, not sure on how to carry on with this conversation. He was fidgeting with his hands, him! Feelings her eyes on him, he took another breath, and prayed that everything worked out. "But… we don't need to talk about forts, so we?"

"No, we don't… Tony, what are we doing?"

"Nothing we don't want it to happen, I assure you."

"This is not a game."

"I know it's not a game! This is the most serious I've ever been on my life about something. Ziva," he took her hand in both off his, marveling once again in how they just seemed to fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. "I feel too strongly about you to joke with this. I've waited too long since I realized it, and I'd wait more because I know you deserve it. But I think we're ready."

Ziva watched the sincerity on his eyes, the emotion he tried to hold back but still showed in the green of his eyes, and she swallowed, putting her second hand on top of their already joined hands. "What if we do this, and start something, and it falls apart. I'll lose you, Tony, and I won't lose you," she whispered fiercely, "I've lost so many people already, I can't lose you, when you mean so much to me. I couldn't move on."

"Remember when I told you I couldn't live without you?" he asked, wincing at what he had brought up, the painful memories still raw in their minds. Ziva nodded, biting her lip. "It was true then, and you knew it, I had truth serum running through my system, I couldn't lie. That summer I thought you were dead, that summer I realized how much you mean to my life, how I wasted chance after chance to tell you how I felt, and pain ripped my chest knowing I had never told you, and you were already gone. What I said back then was true, and it's still true. I can't live without you, Zee, and drives me insane to think that we are friends and nothing more. Because we already are so much more than that, we just hadn't realized. So no, you won't lose me, because we will make it work, I won't let us crumble, never. As I said, my feelings for you run too deeply to ignore them anymore, and I wish to show you so, if you'd let me. If you'd give us a chance. I don't want to spend another moment knowing that we could be gone later and I didn't tell you. I love you, Ziva, and I'm not going anywhere, we could stay at friends if you want, but we could have so much more." He finished his speech, his heart hammering on his chest, and his eyes burning and suspiciously bright.

She gasped at his declaration of love, and at how he was willing to continue being friends if she didn't want to take their relationship to the next level. But oh, how she wanted to give them a chance. For her there was no backing down now, and even as she was scared of them not working, she knew that he was right, they would make it work, as they had done with their working partnership and friendship, against all odds.

"I think," she said, and he tightened his hands on hers encouragingly, "that despite the chance that we could ruin this, I cannot go by another day without not even trying. And I think we could make it work. Because I can't live without you either, and I can't keep hiding my feelings anymore. I- I love you, and I've loved you for some time now, I was just scared of doing so, since everyone I've loved ended up dead or hurt. But I can't fight it anymore, I love you, Tony, and yes, I'll give us a chance at happiness, because I'd only be happy if it's with you." She finished, feeling a weight lift off her chest now that she had come out clean. She blinked as tears threatened to fall, but failed at controlling herself when she watched as Tony's face melted into the happiest smile she'd seen on him, and a few tears escaped.

Tony couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had imagined this moment so many times, but never like this, sitting on the floor inside a fort with a lit fireplace and candles. He never imagined it like this, and it was perfect. He couldn't control his smile as he leaned over and letting go of Ziva's hands, with his two hands he reached up and brushed away her tears with his thumbs, cradling her face in his warm hands. he brushed his lips against hers, murmuring between loving kisses.

"I love you, oh God Ziva I love you so much."

They were giving themselves a chance at happiness.

And they looked forward to what came next.

**A/N: well that's it for now, if I kept going the chapter would've been too long. Let's see, on next chapter we will have making love (finally), scars, cuddling, and other things I can't mention. I'll start on it on the weekend. Hopefully it'll be done by next weekend. Reviews are pretty much appreciated.**

**Eve**


End file.
